


Life Changer

by chengrosie



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fantastic, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chengrosie/pseuds/chengrosie
Summary: "I am not dead," he thought. "I still can feel things."





	Life Changer

 

At first, Jimin couldn't tell if he really opened his eyes or he imagined it. The darkness and the unpleasant feeling of the ropes around his wrists was the only two things he was fully aware of. "I am not dead," he thought. "I still can _feel_ things."

He could feel the man watching him. He knew it was a man, the breathing and the heartbeat of him made Jimin sure. "He must be in his early twenties," Jimin thought. "He is young for many things but old enough to kidnap me, apparently." He silently chuckled to himself.

He could feel the young man slowly walking around him, in a wide circle, like he was trying to decide what to do next.

Why was he here? What did this guy want from him? Was he working for someone? Was this all about Mina and what happened to her? "Shit," he thought. "I knew this would come back at me." Although it wasn't _fully_  his fault, he knew that he was responsible for the girl's death. He let out a small sigh when he remembered all that happened. From the very beginning he knew he was different and he saw what happened to _differents_  so he kept everything for himself. But Mina, ah, sweet Mina, she made Jimin feel like he could open up to her and she would understand. Oh how he wished she did. But as any logical person out there would predict, she couldn't.

Jimin was having a crisis in his complicated brain but he kept silent. He kept listening the young man that was still walking with slow and calm steps. "He's too calm," Jimin talked to himself. "It's like he's trained to be calm." Did that mean he was an agent? Or an assassin? If he was an assassin Jimin would be dead by now, already, so he wasn't one. Agent then? "Ah, why do i keep trying to understand?" he almost scolded himself. "I've been trying to understand things for too long, why can't i just let it be?"

Jimin exhaled harder than usual, he was feeling himself getting bored. Whatever this guy wanted from him, couldn't he just take it and be done with it?

The guy remained silent, his breathing and heartbeat didn't change. Since the guy wasn't giving him anything, he decided to get what he needed himself so he put his palms on the ground and felt the room. He was in a big and mostly empty place, like a garage or a warehouse. There was a metal table a few feet away from him and it probably had one or more drawers or had something on it, cause if it was mostly steel as he felt, it was too heavy.

He wandered around the place with his mind but he found nothing except for a few rusted peaces of metal and some ropes. And of course, the mysterious man.

He kept his palms on the ground to get a closer "view" of the guy. He was a tad bit taller than average, his feet were heavy and strong on the ground but he had light steps. As much as he could feel, he had an athletic body type. But neither his figure nor his aura was familiar.

As Jimin tried to figure out who the guy was, Mr. Silent finally decided to talk.

"I think i know what you're thinking right now."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to hear it from you then, you have a _lovely_  voice." Jimin said, half sincere half sarcastic. He really had a nice and significant voice, but still not familiar.

"You're probably thinking about who am i, or why are you here, or what do i want."

"So far so great, forgive me for being basic but i'd like to know what kind of situation i am in."

"So you can make your way out of it and run away, like you like to do."

Jimin stayed silent, not that he didn't have a witty answer to give, but he started feeling a bit uncomfortable. What was he talking about?

"But let me tell you something, Park Jimin."

_Okay, who the hell is this guy and why don't I know him but he knows me?_

"You will not run away from this. Not anymore."

_He knows something. He knows something. He **knows**  something._

"7 months ago, you came out of nowhere into my life, and ruined it the moment you showed up. You took something very important from me, Jimin. Something very precious to me, and you just ripped it off of my life. You owe me big time."

**_Oh, crap._ **

The guy crouched down in front of him, his breaths moving the air that touches Jimin's face. "You don't know me yet, but I've been watching you ever since you ruined my life. I've been waiting for this day. Today will be the longest day you've ever experienced, Park Jimin."

Then he stood up and yanked the blindfold off of Jimin's face on his way up. Jimin blinked a few times before he looked around. He was in a container like building and it was almost empty. The concrete floor was cracked but it still was the most steady thing in the whole place, including the guy that was looking at him. The guy was dressed simply; he was wearing a pair of black jeans, black converses and a basic white shirt with a navy blue jacket. He was looking like a mess and now that Jimin could see him, he could feel how much pain sits in his heart.

The guy turned around and walked to the metal table. As Jimin followed him with his eyes, he noticed something. The big, red RHCP logo on the back of the jacket.

_"This is my birthday present to my brother, he really loves their music. Do you think he'll like it?"_

Jimin felt the tears burning his eyes and blurring his vision. Not because of fear, not because of pain. Because of the pain he made people go through.

 

_"Oh come on Jiminnie, don't you know that you can tell me anything? I thought we were best friends."_

_They were sitting in front of the big, concrete chimney of the building, their backs leaned against it. Jimin was having one of his daily identity crises and Mina was all fed up with it so she wanted to help. **She only wanted to help.**_

_"Seriously, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"I can try, come on give it a shot."_

_Jimin sighed, not knowing how to or where to start. There was a lot to tell and it was hard to find the right words._

_"I... Okay this is gonna sound weird but, I can feel things."_

_Mina looked confused, she understood that he was talking about someting unusual but she could not understand what it was, so she asked him. "What do you mean?"_

_Jimin sighed, looking at his fingers. He was not sure how to tell what was going on with him, partly because he did not really know what was he experiencing, and partly because he never talked about this in his whole life._

_"I have... some kind of ability. When i touch the ground, i can feel the things that is interacting with it. When i touch a person, i can read their minds. I also can lift objects but i did not practise on it that much so it's only small stuff like a pen or a key."_

_Mina did not say or do anything for a few seconds, then she let out a weak laughter. "What is this Park Jimin, are you trying to prank me?"_

_Jimin sighed in frustration. He was afraid of people not believing in him ever since he discovered his ability, and when he finally trusted someone and hoped she would believe, she chose believing that it's a joke._

_Mina took a look at Jimin when she realized he did not say anything, her already weak smile faded away. "You're serious."_

_Jimin felt his heart shattering into tiny pieces and travelling his whole body through his veins, leaving cuts all over the place when he heard the fear in her voice. Apparently, he shouldn't have told her everything._

_Jimin looked at Mina to find her staring at him with shock and fear in her eyes. He slightly touched her leg with his to get a glimpse of her mind but he regretted that immediately. She was terrified. She did not want to believe, she wanted this to be a joke. Real world did not have "abilities" like mind reading or "feeling" things. The sudden change in what is real for her scared her._

_Mina suddenly got up and got away from Jimin a few steps but Jimin's eyes were following her. "Mina... Are you afraid of me?"_

_Mina did not say a thing, she was looking terrified and stressed. Jimin got up and slowly took a step towards Mina to relax her but Mina took two steps back._

_"Come on Mina, it's still me, Jiminnie. I'm still the same person."_

_But Mina did not seem to be listening or hearing. As Jimin took another step towards her, she backed off three steps._

_**"Mina watch out!"** _

_Jimin rushed to his only friend to grab her hand and save her, but it was too late. The scream of the girl filled the air that surrounded the school and stuck to Jimin's brain to never leave again._

 

The pain was real and just like the time it happened, Jimin watched every second of his memories like it was happening all over again. His only friend was gone and was never gonna come back.

As tears wetted his cheeks and ran down to his chin, he looked at the guy. He was Mina's older brother, Jaebum. Jimin was going to meet him the day Mina died, at his birthday party. When Jaebum turned to Jimin to look at his face, Jimin saw through his wounded soul. It was even more painful to watch it from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...." Jimin could barely whisper. "I'm  so sorry..."

Jaebum gave him a broken smile that is full of pain. "Your apologies will not bring her back." He started playing with a rusty but sharp looking surgery knife between his fingers as he stepped slowly towards Jimin. "Neither will torturing you, but at least you'll get a closer look at how my life has been ever since you doomed it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a total mess I'm sorry but it came out of a sudden and I decided to give it a shot soooo we are here hehe thank you for reading and have a lovely day/night ♡


End file.
